The Sharpest Lives
by MellowFUN
Summary: La distancia era demasiada, se arriesgo a perder algo muy valioso solo para no sufrir. Han pasado exactamente cuatro años desde la primera parte, y ahora se vienen cosas más curiosas que enfrentar, ¿seguirá adelante ó se dejará caer?LxN 2ºparte de Hold On
1. Los recuerdos llaman

**Hold On 2**

"The Sharpest Lives":

Capitulo1: Los recuerdos llaman

Se habían acabado las aventuras, definitivamente había pasado….Daba tanta "gracia" pensar como todo fue tan…rápido….Ya no había vuelta atrás, no la había habido desde que subió al avión…aquel día….

Ahora la rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba sentada tomando notas en un lugar muy lejano a casa…La Universidad de París, la clase de derecho para ser exactos. El tema de esa semana era los problemas políticos que tenía Francia con los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, y eso había sido lo que le había llevado a detener su bolígrafo mientras observaba la bandera de su patria.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?...

Fácil, esa era la palabra para describir cuán rápido había pasado todo. Había terminado la secundaria bastante feliz, tenía suficientes motivos para estarlo, le había parecido que por primera vez su vida estaba CASI completa, por fin había conseguido cierta paz en su familia, sus notas eran estupendas igual que siempre, y tenía a la persona que siempre había querido a su costado ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ah, verdad, el pase a una gran universidad…su sueño de siempre.

Esa vez decidió pasar por el instituto, así tendría más ventaja al momento de presentarse a la universidad a la que tanto deseaba entrar, Yale. Algo que no había esperado para nada, es que al terminar el instituto, el director del mismo, junto con toda su "comitiva", se hubiese presentado afuera de la puerta de su casa con una gran sonrisa y un sobre de la universidad de París "¡Te han mandado una beca!" había dicho casi al borde de las lágrimas del júbilo. Ellos habían sido muy astutos, todos ellos sabían de su impecable historial en la escuela, y habían encontrado la manera de que su modestia no denegara semejante oportunidad, la mandarían a París con gastos pagos, el dinero había sido recolectado con una generosa "donación" de los profesores y directores de la primaria y secundaria de Springfield.

Entonces se había visto metida en ese aprieto…

La mano de un muchacho se agitó suavemente delante de ella, tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos. Volteó para mirar al muchacho que se encontraba a su costado, el rubio de ojos negros esbozaba una suave sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y regreso a sus apuntes, su bolígrafo empezó a correr rápidamente por el papel nuevamente, hasta el punto que llego a alcanzar a los demás.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy- dijo el profesor mientras apagaba el reproductor de diapositivas.

Lisa parpadeó tres veces sorprendida por lo rápido que la clase se había pasado. Cogió sus cosas y las metió en su bolso negro que hacía las veces de mochila, y se dispuso a salir de la clase, en la puerta la esperaba el muchacho rubio que había estado sentado a su costado. Estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes, con la mochila colgada a un hombro, sonriendo tranquilamente. Tomó su mano y camino junto a ella de regreso a las residencias de la universidad.

Oh, eso también era nuevo…o lo había sido el año anterior.

Habían pasado dos años desde que había llegado a París. Intentando amortiguar su dolor, se había dispuesto a acomodarse a la vida que ahí se llevaba. Se había hecho de un par de buenas amigas, Alizé Lacharrière, y Vhenemian Ulrich. Ambas eran compañeras de una residencia en el campus de la universidad. Había sido por ellas que había conocido a Pierré Damilaville y Rémi Rancière. Durante el primero año se había dedicado a adaptarse al idioma, el tipo de vida, y ajustarse a los estudios. No había sido demasiado difícil, había puesto todo de su parte para poder llevar una vida normal.

Recibía cartas de su familia todos los meses, era un poco melancólico pensar en que realmente, las aventuras no habían terminado, ella se había apartado del lugar donde sucedían. Le resultaba muy triste pensar en todo lo que había vivido en Springfield…pero le reconfortaba saber que su estado de ánimo había mejorado desde que llego a ese lugar hasta ese entonces. Nunca iba a ser lo mismo, claro estaba, pero podía intentar que fuera "similar".

Había conseguido llegar al mayor punto de lo que se puede llamar "lo similar" la noche en que Alizé y Vhenemian la habían arrastrado a la fiesta de la fraternidad más popular de la universidad estaba ofreciendo para celebrar que dentro de una semana se acababa el año. "No quiero ir, no estoy de ánimo para fiestas" se había negado, pero a nadie le había importado su opinión, a tal punto que Vhenemian había rebuscado entre sus cajones y le había puesto el mejor atuendo que había encontrado.

En esa ocasión había llegado a pensar que tal vez estaba diciendo algo mal, algo que no viniera al caso y que fuera la razón por la que sus amigas parisinas no le estaban haciendo caso, después de todo, en ese tiempo el francés era nuevo para ella.

-Estás muy distraída, podrías caer en hueco y no te darías cuenta hasta que no vieras tus libros- dijo burlonamente el muchacho mientras se inclinaba para besarle la mejilla -¿Estás preocupada por algo en especial, Liz?-

-No- respondió forzando una sonrisa, "Sí" fue la respuesta mental que había dado. Él la miro fijamente, obviamente su respuesta no había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para ser aceptada. Intento una vez más. –Rémi, no me pasa nada, en serio-

-Bien, entonces…- tomó su rostro con una mano, acercándolo al suyo. Se unieron en un corto beso, él sabía que a ella no le gustaba hacer eso en público, pero a veces parecía que lo olvidaba….

…Había sido esa noche, en la fiesta… pudo haber sido un impulso por volver todo "similar" a lo que había sido antes…pero no estaba dispuesta a romper el corazón de él también…ni de nadie más….No era que no lo quisiera, era un chico muy tierno, muy amable y caballero. Pero nunca iba a ser lo mismo….

Esa noche había cedido, ya viendo pérdida la situación, no había encontrado ninguna forma de detener a Alizé y Vhenemian. Alizé tenía diecinueve años para entonces, era de baja estatura, tenía el pelo corto marrón, a juego con sus ojos, y un carácter tremendamente optimista. Por otro lado, Vhenemian tenía diecinueve años, el pelo negro como la oscuridad, lacio y largo hasta casi llegarle a la cadera, solía llevarlo trenzado por lo peligroso que le parecía llevarlo suelto, sus ojos eran azules, aunque solo se dejaba ver uno, porque el otro lo tapaba su largo flequillo, ella, al igual que Alizé, opinaba que la vida tenía un concepto muy alegre.

Le era imposible compartir su júbilo en esa época, no tenía ganas de mucho, menos de fiestas, así que al llegar a la fiesta de la fraternidad se había dejado caer sobre uno de los aterciopelados sillones que habían sido acomodados para el uso de los invitados…

… _Tenía que admitir, que era muy joven para estar en una fiesta como esa, tenía solo diecisiete años, mientras que ahí, la mayoría tenía veinte. Alizé se sentó a su costado._

_-Anda, vamos a bailar, hay chicos muy guapos esta noche- dijo mientras tiraba suavemente de su brazo hacia la pista de baile. _

_-No, gracias Alizé…puede que más tarde- mintió con la intención de que su amiga dejara de tirar de su brazo. _

_-Está bien- respondió su amiga con una sonrisa mientras se daba media vuelta –vendré a atormentarte más tarde- dijo mientras se perdía entre la multitud. _

_Lisa suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo, era su oportunidad de huir de ese lugar, si no lo hacía en ese instante, vendrían Vhenemian y su novio, Pierré, a comprobar que se estuviera divirtiendo. Se levantó y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la puerta. Una mano sostuvo suavemente su brazo y la obligo a regresar donde había estado._

_- No puedes ir a ninguna parte hasta que te hayas divertido un poco- dijo muy divertido un chico de pelo rubio claro y ojos negros mientras la sentaba a su costado. Sonreía muy alegre de haber detenido su huída. _

_-Rémi, solo iba a salir a tomar un poco de aire- ¿Desde cuándo era tan mentirosa? ¿Es que su madre no le había enseñado que mentir estaba MUY MAL?_

_-Ajá- había contestado el rubio mientras contenía la risa y la vista en la pista de baile –Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lisa le observó atentamente, "No, gracias" hubiese sido la respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta…pero ella sabía, desde que había visto por primera vez a Rémi…que no era normal, había algo en él que le recordaba a…. Rémi se paró y le ofreció una mano para que se levantase._

_-Está bien- respondió Lisa, dando la batalla por derrota. Tomó la mano de Rémi, quien inmediatamente la condujo hasta la pista de baile. Ella no era precisamente, una A+ bailando, pero tampoco lo era él. Sin embargo…eso no le quitaba el espectral parecido con la persona que tanto había querido y lastimado anteriormente… ¿pero en que se parecían? Había analizado a Rémi un millón de veces, no había nada en que compararlos o igualarlos…nada, y si no había nada… ¿entonces que era? _

_-¿Estás cansada?- le preguntó al oído cuando termino la segunda canción. De verdad que si lo estaba, se limitó a asentir mientras contemplaba la suave sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Rémi. ¿En que se parecían?... ¿sería que el dolor la estaba haciendo alucinar…otra vez? _

_El la llevo hasta las escaleras de la casa y se sentaron en el primer escalón, los sillones se veían ocupados por personas sumamente agotadas ó pasadas de trago. Permanecieron ahí sentados en silencio por un buen rato, Lisa empezó a examinar a Rémi por el rabillo del ojo. Él permanecía en silencio con la misma sonrisa suave mirando a un punto desconocido. Quizás había olvidado algo, y ese era por coincidencia, el punto de comparación…miró hacia la gente. Quizás sí estaba alucinando…no era la primera vez después de todo, ya le había parecido verlo en otros sitios…lo raro era que nunca se había atrevido a verlo en una persona, antes siempre le había parecido único…._

_Volvió a mirar a Rémi por el rabillo del ojo, la sonrisa había desaparecido y la mueca en su boca se había convertido en una expresión muy similar a la preocupación ¿En qué estaría pensando? La mirada de Rémi cayó mirando hacia el suelo._

_-Lisa- dijo casi suspirando, aún mirando al suelo. Ella volteó por completo para poder observar mejor al muchacho de ojos negros –hum… ¿te molestaría si te pregunto algo?-_

_-No, creo que no-_

_-hum… ¿te molestaría si…hum…salimos?-Lisa le miró curiosa, no tenía la mínima idea de qué clase de pregunta que deseara hacerle requería que estuvieran fuera de ese sitio. Sin embargo, podría ser algo importante, era mejor no negarse._

_-…Esta bien, supongo- respondió ella mientras se paraba al unísono que él. Rémi la tomó por el brazo y la sacó de la inmensa casa de la fraternidad. Se detuvieron en un desolado jardín cerca de ahí, cierto miedo invadió a Lisa, eso no era normal, de ninguna manera, algo estaba a punto de pasar. El muchacho se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas que se hallaban colocadas a lo largo del jardín._

_-No te asustes, por favor- le pidió él. Ella asintió algo nerviosa y se sentó a su costado._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa. El ladeó la cabeza con su sonrisa característica en el rostro. Luego apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos mirando al suelo._

_-Maldición…- murmuró suavemente. Tomó un gran trago de aire antes de liberar su cabeza, y mirar hacia delante, aún con los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas. _

"_Maldición" pensó ella, había algo tan familiar en todo eso…algo que ella había tratado de olvidar durante todo ese año y no había podido, y después de todo ¿Cómo te arrancas dos años de amor adolescente?_

_-Lisa, hay algo que…- "Oh" pensó ella inmediatamente, tenía claro lo que pretendía Rémi, "No" pensó. No estaba dispuesta a lastimar a nadie más._

_-Ré-Rémi- Tomó su mentón con una mano y la acercó más a él._

_-Lo siento, pero creo que es más fácil así- susurro antes de pegar sus labios contra los de ella. Intentó empujarlo para liberarse pero fue imposible. Su corazón palpitó de una manera veloz, de una manera en que no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo quedo inmóvil, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Ella no quería eso! ¡Y estaba segura de no haber consumido licor esa noche!..._

"_Es una alucinación, no es real, si dejo de pensar en eso se irá" se dijo mientras intentaba hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara, era la tercera vez que perdía esa noche. _

_Sus brazos empezaron a subir por la espalada de Rémi, agarrándose fuertemente al cuello de este. Sentía siento dolor, realmente horroroso, pero al mismo tiempo un…alivio muy grande…Rémi rompió el beso, sin apartarse demasiado de ella._

_-Lisa, me gustas…mucho-_

"_No sabes lo que estás haciendo Rémi" dijo ella en su interior_

_-Yo…lamento lo de enantes, supongo que no te debe haber gustado que te cogiera de esa manera-_

"_¿Por qué estoy tan confundida? No se parecen en nada, ¿de qué puedo haberme olvidado?"_

_-Pero siento que si no hago esto ahora…quizás nunca…Lisa- Ella volteó suponiendo ya lo que él iba a hacer, quería salir corriendo, no quería verse obligada a ceder de nuevo, no iba a perder por cuarta vez. Su cerebro le daba órdenes a sus piernas, pararse y salir corriendo, pero no respondían. Rémi tomó la enrojecida cara de Lisa y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mirándola fijamente._

_-Lisa…te amo-…sus ojos empezaron a verse más claros, el negro se había desbaratado y ahora ella visualizaba un color mucho más claro en ellos, casi del color del cielo…_

_-Rémi…- murmuró con la voz quebrada, estaba consciente de que había enloquecido, y también de que luego se odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Metió sus manos en el repentino pelo marrón de Rémi –Yo también…- empezó con la voz temblorosa mientras suaves lagrimas caían por sus mejillas –Yo también te amo- En un impulso tomó la cara de Rémi con sus manos y la acerco más a la de ella uniéndolos en un beso más largo que el anterior…_

…Así había sido como todo.

Se detuvieron en frente de la residencia en la que ella vivía.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Rémi despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos- contestó ella con una sonrisa, antes de meterse a la residencia, donde la sonrisa se perdió. Se quedo pegada a la puerta mientras oía el sonido del teléfono en otra habitación.

La casa no era muy grande, tenía dos pisos. En el primero había una pequeña sala, y una cocina que contaba con refrigerador, horno de microondas, encimeras y una pequeña mesa para tres. Tres personas que habitaban esa casa. En el segundo piso estaban los baños y cuartos, no era muy grande, pero era algo.

En el piso de arriba se oían pasos, y una suave voz hablaba un tanto alterada

-Sí…disculpe, ¿a quién está buscando?... ¿Lisa? Perdón mi inglés no es muy bueno- Al oír su nombre se apartó de la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia el segundo piso

-¡Estoy en casa!- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyese por toda la residencia.

-Ah…si, acaba de…está en casa…un momento- Una muchacha de veinte años bajó corriendo las escaleras a alcanzarle el teléfono - Hermana- dijo suavemente mientras le entregaba el teléfono. Era Maggie.

-Hola Lis-

-¿Maggie?-

-La misma pesadilla reencarnada-

-Wow, ¿cómo encontraste el número de la residencia? ¿Mamá te lo dio?- dijo atropelladamente palabra por palabra. Maggie estalló en risas.

-A eso le llamo hablar "Françoise"- dijo aún riéndose-Vaya, pero si has perdido el acento de tu patria, eso está muy mal, será difícil entenderte cuando vengas a casa por navidad-

Lisa se quedo perpleja ¿Ir a casa por navidad? ¿Cuándo se había decidido eso? Aún faltaban dos semanas para navidad.

-¿Ir a casa?- preguntó algo pálida.

-Ah, ¿aún no has leído la carta que te mando papá?- soltó una pequeña risita – Marge se ha sacado la lotería en uno de esos casinos donde va los sábados de "reunión de madres", ya sabes. Y uno de sus primeros deseos fue invitarte a tus amiguitos a pasar cuatro semanas en casa, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Se ha vuelto loca, a que no?-

La cara de Lisa pasó de pálida a un blanco horroroso, Alizé la observo asustada -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó muy bajo.

-¿Ir…a-a-Spring-Springfield?-

-Ajá, seguro se te han parado los pelos. Bueno, lamento informarte que ya ha comprado los boletos de ida y de vuelta y los ha mandado en esa carta. Es una lástima, y yo que ya había convertido tu cuarto en mi estudio privado…en fin… ¿sigues ahí?...Oye ¿Lisa?-

Lisa sintió como el pulso le bajaba y la imagen de la habitación empezó a distorsionarse…regresar a Springfield…

-Oye, lo del cuarto era una broma. Juro que no he tocado nada, ¡no te desmayes!- dijo Maggie desesperada al otro lado del teléfono. –Se acaba la tarjeta, vayan haciendo sus maletas, los esperamos aquí dos días antes de navidad. Ups, cinco segundos. Nos vemos- dijo Maggie velozmente y lo siguiente que Lisa pudo oír fue la voz preocupada de Alizé que llamaba a Vhenemian a gritos por ayuda y el silbido del teléfono colgado.

-Springfield…- susurró con terror mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente –No es verdad…-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:

Aquí acaba el primer capítulo =) espero que les haya gustado. Se que tiene un comienzo bastante peculiar XP`pero ya tengo todo planeado, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les parece interesante? ¿Les ha gustado? Comenten XP

Gracias por leer ^^!


	2. Llegada a un infierno navideño

**

* * *

**

Hold On 2

"The Sharpest Lives":

Capitulo2: Llegada a un infierno navideño

Ahora entendía porque su madre le había preguntado si sus amigos tenían visas de U.S.A… ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenua? Oh, cierto, no contaba con que su madre se sacara un premio en el casino, y que tuviera suficiente dinero para traerla junto con todos sus amigos.

Alizé le alcanzó una taza de té relajante, luego se dejo caer en el sillón a su lado -¿Ya te has calmado?- preguntó preocupada mientras la observaba de cerca.

-Parecía que te iba a dar un infarto, nos has pegado un buen susto ¿sabes?- comentó Vhenemian con una mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras tomaba un poco del té que su amiga le había alcanzado. Había conseguido calmarse, pero sus manos aún temblaban. Le parecía que había actuado como una tonta, ¿Por qué tendría que temerle a regresar a Springfield? Ese era su "hogar" después de todo, ¿o no?...pero….

-De todas formas- dijo Alizé aún sin despegar sus observadores ojos marrones de ella –aún no nos has dicho que te ha puesto así-

-Pu-pues- tartamudeo un poco mientras sostenía con fuerza la taza que tenía entre sus manos para no soltarla ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Marge una idea como esa? No había mencionado nada en cartas anteriores, pudo haberle preguntado si le parecía la idea. Oh, olvidaba que su familia no era de ese tipo. Suspiró, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de las precipitadas decisiones de su madre- Pues…Maggie me ha avisado que mi madre nos ha enviado boletos de avión para que todos vayamos a Estados Unidos a pasar navidad pero…-

Vhenemian la interrumpió apenas dijo esas palabras -¡Estupendo, no he estado en Estados Unidos desde hace cuatro años! Tu madre ha de ser la mejor Liz- dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Alizé abrió los ojos como platos -¿Era por eso que te pusiste así? Vaya…- dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia Vhenemian por un momento y luego devolviéndole una sonrisa a Lisa –Claro que iremos-

Vhenemian asintió y luego agregó –Un momento, "todos vayamos"…-una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la pelinegra –Liz ¿eso incluye también a Pierré y Rémi?-

-…Al parecer sí- dijo forzando una sonrisa, no quería que sus amigas creyeran que le molestaba la idea de que se quedaran con su familia. Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba mucho en ese momento, su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho del miedo…tenía solo una semana…

-Creo que la carta llegará entre hoy día y mañana. Estaremos cuatro semanas con mi familia, claro, si no les molesta pasar año nuevo y navidad allá.-

-Por supuesto que no- respondieron las dos a coro.

Entonces si iba a ser así, dentro de una semana estaría arriba de un avión hacia casa. Volvió a forzar una sonrisa e intento aparentar emoción. Tomó un poco de té –Entonces será estupendo-

* * *

De nuevo se encontraba sentada en ese lugar, esperando a que llamaran al vuelo que los llevaría a Springfield. El Aeropuerto Paris Charles de Gaulle era el más grande que había conocido hasta ese momento. Las salas tenían un alfombrado rojo y las paredes estaban llenas de ventanas, el suelo de la sala de embarque estaba cubierto por baldosas plateadas que relucían en limpieza y las paredes blancas recién pintadas podían perder a cualquiera que fijara la vista en ellas.

Tenía la mirada fija en su maleta, esa ocasión era mucho más alegre que la última vez…

La diferencia más notable era que esta vez no estaba sola. Rémi estaba sentado en una de las sillas a su derecha, a la izquierda estaba sentada Alizé, quien tenía fuertemente abrazado su bolso de mano, adelante se encontraban Pierré y Vhenemian. Todos ellos se encontraban sumergidos en una entretenida conversación sobre su destino. Intentaba seguir la conversación, que consistía mayormente en que les contara sus aventuras por los diferentes estados y lugares del país, mientras le señalaba a Alizé donde se ubicaba cada sitio. Era "entretenido".

-…Esta es Dakota del Sur, mi padre llevo a toda la familia aquí- dijo señalando la capital- para ver una feria de donas gigantes cuando tenía quince.-

Alizé miró con detenimiento el mapa –Pierré-

Pierré apartó los ojos de su enamorada, y los fijó en Alizé, o por lo menos eso parecía, Lisa no podría haber determinado esto, ya que el pelo negro de Pierré cubría sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el muchacho

-Ah, no Pierré- dijo Alizé alcanzándole el mapa – la capital de Dakota del Sur, Pierré-

Pierré abrió tanto los ojos que se hicieron notables, Vhenemian se inclinó sobre el hombro de este para observar el mapa.

-¡Una capital con mi nombre!- dijo sorprendido mientras le pasaba el mapa a Vhenemian. Esta soltó una pequeña risita y luego le devolvió el mapa a Lisa.

-No nos habías contado de eso- dijo Rémi partiéndose de risa ante la cara de sorpresa de Pierré.

-Vuelo 88, pasajeros favor de abordar- tomaron los bolsos de mano velozmente y se formaron en la fila para abordar el avión. El corazón de Lisa palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura de que los demás podían oír sus latidos entre todo el alboroto que había ahí. Miró hacia las sillas donde habían estado sentados hace unos minutos.

…La última vez que había estado en su país…

…_Su madre la miraba con desesperación, los ojos de esta estaban vidriosos, y podía entender perfectamente porqué…_

_-Mamá-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos-por favor, no me voy para siempre, además…voy a escribir, y llamar todos los meses, son solo cuatro años…pasan rápido-_

_-No debí dejarte hacer todo esto-dijo Marge deshaciendo el abrazo. Lisa sonrió suavemente, intentando calmar a su madre, aún cuando ella sabía que ella tampoco estaba bien._

_¿Cómo podía estar bien no derramar una sola lágrima ante todo eso? Tenía que ser inhumano…_

_-Bien…- dijo Marge secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas-No olvides tu promesa, escribirás todos los meses…y por favor cuídate mucho-_

_-Lo haré- dijo dándole a su madre un abrazo de despedida. Luego de la dramática despedida con su madre, y con el corazón en la mano por los nervios, se dispuso a completar los trámites para abordar el avión. Quería irse ya, tenía que irse ya o corría el riesgo de cambiar de opinión, y eso no era algo que se iba a permitir._

_Se sentó en la sala de control de embarque con el bolso de mano abrazado fuertemente a su pecho. Sus manos temblaban y el aire parecía volverse cada vez más frío, a pesar de que llevaba guantes y un abrigo lo suficientemente grueso como para protegerla del invierno de París, a donde se dirigía. Miró su reloj una y otra vez con desesperación, cada vez que volvía a mirar encontraba que solo había pasado un minuto o dos. Con el tiempo descubrió que sus párpados pesaban, no era sorprendente pensando en que eran las dos de la mañana…la idea de hacer escala en Nueva York no parecía muy llamativa en ese momento…_

_-Vuelo 99, pasajeros favor de abordar el avión con destino a Nueva York- pegó un salto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta que la separaba del avión. Fue entonces cuando el tiempo empezó a pasar muy rápido, pues cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, se encontraba en la sala de embarque del aeropuerto de Nueva York pasando el último chequeo de los boletos de viaje, a minutos de abordar el último avión._

_¿Cómo había dejado que todo eso pasara? Su plan siempre había sido ir a Yale…y ahora se veía caminando hacia un avión que la llevaría a Francia…_

_Se dejó caer sobre el asiento del avión, maldiciendo el estar junto a la ventana. A su lado se había sentado una señora mayor de edad con su marido. Ambos conversaban alegremente tomados de la mano. Volteó rápidamente hacia la ventana, ya habían metido el equipaje, no debía de faltar mucho para el despegue…._

_Las instrucciones de seguridad se empezaron a dar por los altavoces del avión, las siguió al pie de la letra tratando de distraer su mente de cualquier impulso que pudiera aproximarse. Su corazón latía más deprisa con cada minuto que pasaba, sus piernas querían salir corriendo del avión pero había algo que lo impedía. _

_El avión empezó a moverse, sus manos sujetaron el cinturón de seguridad, querían sacarlo ¿Qué iba a hacer en ese momento? Ya era muy tarde, no podía tirarse del avión…lagrimas empezaron a caer suavemente por su mejilla, sus manos dejaron en paz el cinturón de seguridad. Ya no podía hacer nada. Las lágrimas caían a grandes cantidades por sus mejillas, intentó secarlas con la manga de su casaca, pero era imposible, estaba llorando a cantaros._

_Y se sentía bien._

Se empezaron a dar las instrucciones de seguridad. Suspiró, al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás. Rémi estaba sentado a su costado y el otro asiento lo ocupaba Alizé, quien se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro. Rémi deslizó su mano sobre la de ella.

-Cuéntame algo sobre tus amigos-pidió él con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Lisa forzando una sonrisa.

-… ¿Cómo son?-

-Magníficos. La mayoría nos conocemos desde la primaria, o desde antes-

-¿Tenías muchas amigas?-

-No, cuando era niña no era muy social, logré superar eso cuando entré a la secundaria-

-¿Y amigos?-

-…solo mi hermano, Bart- mintió. Solía preguntarse si algún día le contaría a Rémi todo lo que pasó antes de que ella llegara a París, pero si lo iba a hacer, definitivamente no iba a ser ese momento. No podía arriesgarse a eso, no enfrente de ellos, sobretodo de Rémi que era muy observador.

Rémi rió bajo para no despertar a Alizé -¿Tu hermano? ¿Es en serio?- preguntó entre risas –Pero si todo el tiempo hablas de cómo te atormentaba-

-Lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa- Pero creo que era el único que en realidad sabía que no era una cobarde, todos los demás niños lo pensaban.-

-Pues estaban muy equivocados.-dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos para darle un beso corto. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rémi, intentando ocultar como se sentía en verdad ¿Cuándo dejaría de mentirle?...verdad, no podía, no quería lastimar a nadie más.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba en…"casa" o por lo menos muy cerca de ella…

El avión aterrizó muy despacio y pasados unos minutos se detuvo. La gente aplaudía el tranquilo vuelo que habían disfrutado, habían sido horas de viaje…pero ya estaba ahí….

Alizé despertó de golpe, y se paró de un salto algo sorprendida -¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- preguntó.

-Todo el viaje- respondió Rémi mientras bajaba las bolsas de mano de los compartimientos. Se reunieron con Vhenemian y Pierré cuando salieron del avión.

Lisa se detuvo unos segundos a mirar el avión… "quizás…quizás debería subir corriendo de nuevo "pensó…sabía que no era razonable…como tampoco lo era estar ahí…

El sol caía suavemente, la nieve aún no empezaba a caer, pero el clima frío ya se encontraba ahí, al igual que en París…

Se acercó a un teléfono cuando ya habían recogido el equipaje, marco el número que su madre le había especificado en la carta.

-¿Sí, diga?-respondió una suave voz sumamente reconocible.

-Hola mamá-

-¿Lisa? ¡Ya están aquí! ¿Donde estas?-las palabras de su madre salían atropelladamente, a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Estamos en el vestíbulo principal del aeropuerto-

-Yo también-

-Hay una cafetería cerca-

-Estaré ahí en un segundo- dijo Marge antes de terminar la llamada. Lisa se volvió hacia sus amigos –Estará aquí en un segundo- dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre las sillas del vestíbulo.

-Tenemos mucho que agradecerle a tu madre.- comentó Rémi con una sonrisa.

-Oui, de no ser por ella no estaríamos aquí-continuó Pierré mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Vhenemian.

-¿Recuerdan la navidad del año pasado? Se supone que comeríamos pavo, y terminamos cogiendo las galletas del tarro.-dijo Vhenemian entre risas.

-Eso fue mi culpa-dijo Alizé entre risas, a las que pronto se unieron todos.

-¡Mira mamá, ahí está!- una voz se oyó entre las risas. Lisa volteó para encontrarse con una niña de pelo rubio, como el suyo, y ojos verdes, como los suyos pero un poco más oscuros, salió de entre la multitud, seguida por su madre.

-¡Lisa!- gritó emocionada la mujer, acabando con la poca distancia que las separaba -¡Mira cómo has crecido!-

-Hola mamá-

-¡Pensar que no has pasado dos de tus cumpleaños con nosotros! Aún te debo tus regalos de cumpleaños… ¿Y qué esperas que no me presentas a tus amigos?-

-Oh, estos son Rémi, Alizé, Vhenemian y Pierré.- dijo señalando respectivamente a cada uno. Estos se acercaron a estrechar la mano de una, ya anciana, Marge.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos, "volontiers"-

-Le plaisir est d'autant notre ma'am-contestó Rémi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-El placer es todo nuestro- tradujo Vhenemian inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

-Ella es mi hermana menor, Margaret-

-Maggie-dijo corrigiendo a su hermana mayor y estrechando las manos de sus amigos.

Marge los guió hasta el auto, subieron las maletas y emprendieron camino hacia la casa. El camino fue tranquilo. Lisa estaba sentada al costado de la ventana, el paisaje pasaba rápidamente a través de esta. Nada había cambiado, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. O quizás no…

Marge había entrado en una entretenida conversación con sus amigos. Estaba bien, mientras no metiera a su niñez en ella. "Solo serán cuatro semanas, ¿Qué tan lento puede pasar eso?" Se preguntó, estaba segura de que en alguna parte había leído que desear mucho que algo pase, lo hace más lejano. Entonces quizás debería distraer su mente del día en que regresaría al seguro y tranquilo París.

Rémi pasó una mano por encima de su hombro, acercándola un poco más a él. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, a pesar de que mantenía su sonrisa característica, había algo raro en su expresión, una mueca de preocupación ó quizás de extraño. Se limitó a sonreírle, quizás así distraería su atención de eso que ella estaba ocultando, eso preocupación por estar ahí.

Sin embargo, sentía como otra mirada se clavaba en ella, y no era nadie más que Maggie, quien la miraba por el espejo del carro. Sonreía burlonamente mientras movía lentamente la cabeza. Se heló, ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así? ¿Acaso había notado algo?

"No puede ser" se dijo, no llevaba ni un día ahí y ya se había puesto en evidencia, lo que había escondido tan bien por dos años, lo había dejado mostrar solo por el hecho de tener miedo a ese lugar…aunque por otro lado, no debía perder el autocontrol, porque podía tratarse de uno de esos intentos de Maggie para sacarla de quicio.

* * *

La casa se encontraba sumida en un ambiente completamente navideño, al igual que toda la avenida. Las luces adornaban las casas, y había muñecos que se movían al ritmo de los villancicos. Sabía que lo único malo en toda esa festividad era la cantidad de energía que se gastaba, no era nada a favor del calentamiento global. Pero nunca había dicho nada al respecto, solamente porque se trataba de la navidad.

Homero salió para recibirlos, junto con un joven alto, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, como los de ella. Bart, no había cambiado ni una pizca desde la última vez que lo vio, o por lo menos no había hecho ningún cambio demasiado notable. Tenía que admitir que había extrañado a su molestoso hermano. Homero, en cambio, se veía un tanto ojeroso y el poco pelo que había sobre su cabeza había tomado un color gris. Ciertas cosas habían cambiado en varios sentidos, ciertas cosas que no todos podían notar…

-¡Lisa, bienvenida a casa!- dijo Homero recibiéndola en un acogedor abrazo de bienvenida cuando salió del carro.

-Hola papá, te extrañado mucho- Homero la miró sorprendido por un momento

-Vaya, pero si apenas entiendo lo que dices-

-Hola Lisa-saludó Bart con una mueca burlona, característica de él.

-Hola Bart, es un gusto verte de nuevo-respondió Lisa tratando de aparentar que el hecho un tanto desagradable. Los dos hermanos se unieron en un corto abrazo.

Su familia había preparado todo, los cuartos estaban listos. Rémi y Pierré dormirían juntos en el cuarto de invitados, Alizé y Vhenemian dormirían en su cuarto junto con ella.

Cuando se había marchado de ahí había hecho prometer a su familia que no tocarían sus cosas, en especial las que se hallaban dentro del armario, donde había metido la mayoría de sus cosas "importantes y valiosas".

Quizás fue por eso que al entrar a su cuarto, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el armario. Estaba tal y como lo había dejado, o eso aparentaba. Se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-Espero que no les moleste dormir todas en un solo cuarto-

-Por supuesto que no-respondieron Alizé y Vhenemian a coro mientras observaban la habitación. Lisa se dejo caer sobre su cama.

-Todo esta tal y como lo recuerdo…- murmuró

-Tu hogar es muy cálido, y tu familia también- comentó Alizé mientras se sentaba a tu costado.

-Oui, nuestras familias suelen pasar navidad dispersas-

-Es solo por navidad- dijo Lisa con una suave sonrisa.-La familia se ha dispersado un poco. Pero siempre se hace lo que puede para que todos se reúnan en navidad.-

-Nos agrada tu familia-

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa-¿Y qué quieren hacer?-preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Pues…-tanteo Vhenemian volviéndose hacia Alizé

-Hay que pasear por Springfield-dijeron a coro las dos chicas.

Un viento helado recorrió el cuerpo de Lisa. Sus amigas mantenían una sonrisa inocente, completamente ajenas a lo que ella pasaba en su interior. Gritaba en su adentro, se reprochaba el haber preguntado, sabía que ahí afuera iba a ser más difícil esconder como se sentía.

La parte que siempre había llevado con ella, la intelectual, le reprochaba el comportamiento que estaba teniendo ante todo eso. Quizás si se arriesgaba perdería el miedo. Eso parecía más digno que seguir en la terrible posición en la que se había puesto.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y contestó –Vamos-

* * *

La ciudad había cambiado, no en su totalidad, pero definitivamente no era igual. Muchos de los sitios a los que solía frecuentar habían cerrado. Había muchas caras nuevas en los vecindarios… ¿Qué había pasado?...

Caminaba tratando de seguirles la conversación a sus amigos, y de no perder el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad. Springfield no era muy grande, no para ella. Le sorprendía el interés de sus amigos en su pequeña ciudad, después de todo, la mayoría de lugares con atractivo turístico se encontraban lejos de ahí. Alizé llevaba con ella su cámara, al igual que Rémi, Pierré y Vhenemian.

La tarde empezaba a caer, estaba oscureciendo lentamente. La noche de Springfield parecía no haber cambiado. Las calles se convertían en el centro de entretenimiento de hombres que buscaban buenos bares ó diversión, todo alumbrado por las luces navideñas que se encendían al atardecer. Sentía cierta incomodidad a las miradas que se fijaban en ella. Rémi se le había pegado y la sujetaba por la cintura, al igual que lo hacia Pierré con Vhenemian.

-Se está haciendo bastante tarde-comentó Rémi. Pierré asintió.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa antes de que se haga más tarde, o mi madre llamará a la policía-dijo Lisa en un intento por aliviar un poco la situación. Alizé sonrió, quizás entendía lo que quería hacer.

-Oui, mis pies están molidos-respondió la pelimarrona entre risitas, a las que se le incorporaron risas desconocidas segundos después.

Lisa miró por el rabillo del ojo. Un grupo de hombres, no mayores de treinta años, observaban a sus amigas y lanzaban pequeños silbidos. Rémi volteó para verlos, en sus ojos se reflejaba odio, lo único que reconfortaba a Lisa era que sabía que eso no terminaría en puños y sangre, sin embargo no sabía cómo reaccionaría el grupo de hombres si a Rémi se le escapaba algo. Tenían que salir de ahí.

-¿Algo te molesta?- preguntó uno de los hombres al notar el odio en la mirada de Rémi. Lisa tiraba suavemente del brazo de este. Alizé se había prendido del brazo de Vhenemian, y Pierré se había puesto a la altura de Rémi.

-Pierré, vamos- lo llamo Vhenemian casi murmurando.

-Disculpen- empezó Rémi-pero me parece que a las señoritas no les agrada lo que están haciendo- el semblante de Rémi había endurecido. Uno de los hombres lo miró desafiante, se acercó más a Rémi y Pierré.

-Francés…no me gustan los franceses-

-Es una pena señor, planeamos quedarnos aquí un buen periodo de tiempo- respondió Pierré con un tono de molestia en la voz.

El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo desagradable, pero no pudo hacerlo. Una voz irrumpió en la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa Tommy?- pregunto Bart apareciendo de la nada junto con una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones, fácilmente reconocible como Jessica Lovejoy.-Ella es mi hermana, y estos sus amigos-dijo en un tono casi amenazante. El hombre retrocedió.

-Eso no lo sabía-

-Bien, ahora lo sabes. Será mejor que no los molestes, claro, si no quieres que abra la boca sobre cierto…tema-Lisa observaba atentamente a su hermano, sin entender mucho de que hablaba con ese hombre llamado Tommy.

El hombre asintió, se dio media vuelta y les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que se marcharan con él.

-Ha sido fácil, ¿a qué no? Solo hay que saber cómo manejarlos-dijo Bart ante las expresiones de sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-le susurró Rémi al oído a Lisa

-No tengo la menor idea-le respondió esta de la misma manera.

Bart les presentó a Jessica. Lisa no la había visto desde que terminó la secundaria, a pesar de que sí había oído de ella. No había cambiado mucho, solo había crecido un poco más.

El regreso a casa fue en compañía de Bart y Jessica, Bart se veía rodeado de las preguntas de Rémi y Pierré, mientras que Jessica era prisionera de las preguntas de Alizé y Vhenemian.

-¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen?-le preguntó Vhenemian a Jessica.

-La conozco desde hace casi diez años, el mismo tiempo del que conozco a Bart, aunque no solemos vernos mucho, ¿verdad?-

-No- respondió Lisa con una sonrisa.-Y dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido estos años?-

-Oh, de maravilla-respondió la pelinegra, enseñando su mano derecha, en la que se lucía un anillo de compromiso. Vhenemian y Alizé capturaron la mano de Jessica inmediatamente.

-Es hermoso-

-¿Se van a casar?-

-Por supuesto que se van a casar, es un anillo de compromiso-

-…Bart y tú… ¿Se van a casar?-preguntó Lisa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Y cómo no estar sorprendido de un evento así? Siempre había pensado que su hermano se casaría pasado mucho tiempo, quizás luego de haber conocido una gran cantidad de mujeres…esta resultaba ser toda una sorpresa para cualquiera que conociera a Bart.

-¡Felicidades!-dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo a Jessica.- ¿Mi madre ya lo sabe?-

-No, planeamos decírselo a tu familia el día de navidad- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Lisa se devolvió la sonrisa.

La noche había caído, y ahora los adornos en las avenidas se hacían mucho más notables. Llenaban la calle de luz. Probablemente esa era la razón de que la gente saliera más de noche. Los ojos de Lisa buscaban entre la gente algún rostro conocido, no todos podían haberse ido de ahí ¿verdad?....Cabía la posibilidad de que algunas de sus amigas de la secundaria siguieran ahí….

El viento frió sopló, y unos cuantos mechones de su pelo largo y rubio fueron a parar a su cara. Los apartó y volteó con intención de evitar que esto volviera a pasar. Observaba a la gente pasar mientras mantenía una oreja pegada a la conversación de sus amigos. Su mirada se fijó repentinamente en algo resaltante. Había alguien que se movía entre la gente, resaltaba para sus ojos y para los de nadie más. Su cuerpo se heló, sus ojos seguían pasmados la imagen de un peli marrón que se movía velozmente entre la gente. En ese momento no podía hacer nada para comprobar si estaba alucinando, ó eso en realidad estaba pasando.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, cerró los ojos por un segundo y volteó, evadiendo la imagen. No, definitivamente no todo había cambiado por ahí…

* * *

A/N:

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el cap., necesito su opinión XD, siempre me pasa eso, los dos primeros capítulos los uso para explicar cosas o acomodarlas ÒuÓ y luego les tiro la acción XD no se preocupen, en el caso de que les haya parecido aburrido les prometo que ya se va a poner interesante. Solo necesito que dejen reviews con su opinión. Ha también les deseo que pasen una bonita navidad y un prospero año nuevo.

¡Bye! ¡Felices fiestas!


	3. Oh oh

**

* * *

**

Hold On 2

"The Sharpest Lives":

Capitulo3

**

_Un hombre alto de pelo gris y bigote rectangular sonreía mientras sostenía un sobre largo y amarillo entre sus manos._

_-¡Felicidades!- dijo cuando la vio salir por la puerta. Alrededor del hombre se encontraba un sequito de personas que vestían sacos, ternos y ropa elegante._

_-Buenos días director Franklin…- dijo mientas observaba algo extrañada a las personas, ¿Qué hacían ahí tan temprano? Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, y era sábado. El hombre de pelo gris la tomó por los hombros con ambas manos y la sacudió levemente mientras exclamaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_-¡Te han aceptado! ¡Irás a la universidad de París!-_

_-Pe…pero-_

_-No te preocupes por los gastos- dijo mientras extendía una mano señalando a las personas que lo acompañaban –Ya tenemos todo cubierto- las personas que estaban con él asintieron con una sonrisa.-Es una oportunidad irrechazable ¿a qué no? _

"_París…" pensó_

_Eso estaba muy lejos, era otro idioma, otro tipo de vida, quizás muy diferente al que ella conocía…pero también tenía que admitir, que sonaba como una oferta muy tentadora…tenía entendido que era una buena universidad. Nunca había soñado con que se le presentaría ese tipo de oportunidad…_

_-Pues sí, supongo…-_

_-¡Perfecto!- exclamaron las personas que ahí se encontraban, a pesar de que aún no había aceptado nada._

_-Será…será mejor que converse esto con mi familia y después…-_

_-Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que les encantará la idea-_

_-Sí…- El director del instituto le entrego el sobre, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, se despidió estrechando su mano. Lisa observó como él y su comitiva desaparecían caminando por la acera._

_¿En que la habían metido?_

_Entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella. Su mirada se clavó en el sobre que estaba sujetando. Era amarillo, y llevaba impreso el sello de la universidad de París…"Ya tenemos todo cubierto" las palabras del director retumbaron en su cabeza, ¿Qué significaba eso?_

_Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto. Se sentó sobre su cama y abrió el sobre cuidadosamente. Adentro estaba la carta de la universidad y un sobre de tamaño más pequeño cuyo contenido era desconocido. Retiró la carta de la universidad y le dio lectura velozmente, su corazón saltaba dentro de ella…era verdad, la habían aceptado…y solo por el hecho de tener toda una vida de buenas calificaciones y un historial impecable…le ofrecían una media beca, y si mantenía su nota "estándar" entonces le cederían la otra mitad…_

_Se detuvo a pensar un momento en todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Su meta siempre había sido las grandes universidades de SU país…al costado de esto su meta parecía un tanto baja. Le extrañaba su propia reacción, no estaba eufórica, no estaba saltando por toda la casa con el sobre en la mano, y no había caído en coma por la sorpresa…oh, debía estar en shock. "París…París…París…" pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué no había reaccionado como lo esperaba._

_No había considerado que tendría que irse. La verdad es que no era algo que quisiera hacer, no ahora que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido…resultaba realmente irónico, para cumplir su deseo de toda la vida tendría que dejar… ¿todo eso?_

_Sintió un pesar en su pecho. No quería dejar todo lo que quería, todo por lo que había peleado…pero tampoco podía rechazar esta oportunidad. No era nada justo. Dejó la carta a un lado y sujetó el sobre pequeño. Quizás no debería decirle nada a sus padres sobre ese asunto por un tiempo…hasta que lo hubiese pensado bien…_

_Un viento frio recorrió su cuerpo…_

* * *

La mañana estaba adornada con una suave capa de nieve que había caído durante la noche. Su mirada se había clavado en los pequeños rastros de nieve que había sobre el vidrio de su ventana. Había recogido sus piernas contra su pecho y tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos.

La noche anterior parecía haber sido tan solo un sueño, y quizás así había sido…ahora todo parecía haber pasado lo suficientemente rápido para no parecer real. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita auxiliar que estaba al lado de su cama. Eran las cinco de la mañana **del veinticuatro de diciembre**, todos los demás dormían. A pesar de que había una gran diferencia de horario con Francia, ella se encontraba despierta con los ojos bien abiertos sumida en un silencio total.

Había pasado un gran rato tratando de concentrarse en la caída de los copos de nieve, o en lo oscuro que todavía estaba, pero había perdido. En ese cuarto había vivido ella durante dieciséis años, donde quiera que mirase podía recordar cosas ¿Cómo había logrado alejarse de todo eso? Había cosas que incluso había olvidado, y ahora que estaba ahí podía recordarlas completamente.

Estaba orgullosa de los resultados de sus estudios escolares, siempre había querido llegar lejos con ellos…y lo había logrado. Había ido a Francia. Y Francia era un sitio maravilloso…quizás era por eso que había podido apaciguar la nostalgia.

…Veinticuatro de diciembre…una semana antes de año nuevo…el día que había empezado el juego más doloroso que jamás había jugado. Habían pasado dos años, y ya no pensaba del todo como lo había hecho esa noche. Un error que se esforzaba por convertir en algo bueno. Que egoísta sonaba eso…que mal la hacía sentir…

Sin embargo sabía que la verdad iba a doler más y una parte de ella se esforzaba por creer que todo estaba bien, y que así iba seguir. Y no era verdad. Pero ella quería que lo fuese…porque no quería sentir _ese_ dolor de nuevo…

Pasó otro rato pensando sentada sobre su cama, mirando alrededor de su cuarto, hasta que empezó a sentir pasos afuera. Le hecho otro ojo a su reloj, eran las seis y media de la mañana. Se paró lentamente de su cama y empezó a estirar sus músculos. Salió de su habitación sin ser vista y se dirigió a tomar una ducha y asearse. Terminó de cambiarse en su cuarto, y bajo a desayunar.

En la cocina se encontraban su Marge, Homero y Maggie.

-Buenos días-exclamó mientras entraba tranquilamente en la cocina.

-Buenos días cielo- respondió su madre.

Se sentó al lado de su hermana menor. Esta observaba a su madre pasearse de un lado a otro, acomodando la mesa para el desayuno. Homero revisaba una caja de galletas con suma atención. Las mañanas no habían cambiado en su casa, todo estaba tal y como lo dejo…a excepción de que Homero ya no tenía a quien ahorcar. Bart se había marchado de la casa hace un año, y ahora estaba viviendo en un departamento.

-Maggie, cielo después de la escuela... ¿Podrías…?-

-Sí, mamá-respondió Maggie a la inconclusa preguntan de su madre. Marge sonrió tiernamente antes de volver a su actividad. Lisa observó a Marge colocar todo en la mesa, y a Homero devorar inmediatamente su desayuno.

-Mmmmm….delicioso…-dijo Homero mientras se levantaba de la mesa con una mano sobre el estomago-Marge, mi amigo y yo queremos repetir.-dijo mientras se acercaba furtivamente al refrigerador.

-Homero, ¿no se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo? No quiero que el Sr. Burns te vuelva a despedir, serían tres veces en el mes.

-D'oh, está bien.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, no sin antes llevarse con él alguna merienda para el camino.-Nos vemos familia- dijo mientras desaparecía sospechosamente rápido por la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días- dijeron un par de voces desde la puerta de la cocina. Rémi y Pierré, ambos se encontraban parados en la puerta, ya estaban cambiados y aseados.

-Oh, buenos días muchachos. Tomen asiento por favor, en un momento les serviré el desayuno.-

Sintió como Maggie la miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de leche. Rémi se sentó a su lado, y al lado de este se sentó Pierré.

-¿Cómo es Paris?- preguntó sorpresivamente Maggie mirando fijamente a los dos muchachos que se acababan de sentar. Había algo raro en la manera en que los miraba, parecía que los estaba analizando cuidadosamente… ¿pero por qué?

-Oh- respondió Pierré luego de un par de segundos-Es una ciudad llena de sitios interesantes para visitar. Ah y muchos cafés.-

-Tendrías que conocer la ciudad- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.-De día está llena de muchas cosas para ver, como el Arco del Triunfo, la Plaza de la Concordia, La torre Eiffel…te encantaría si la vieras.-

-Je, entonces quizás te pegue una visita uno de estos días- dijo Maggie con una sonrisa burlona, termino rápidamente lo que quedaba de su leche y se levanto de la mesa-Bien, debo irme. Nos vemos cuando vuelva de la escuela.-dijo despidiéndose con la mano antes de salir de la cocina.

"Vaya" pensó Maggie mientras salía de la casa "No tiene idea de cómo actuar."

El desayuno se continuó de la misma tranquila en la que se había estado dando. Alizé y Vhenemian bajaron luego de un par de minutos. Los chicos bromeaban con su madre sobre Francia y algunas extravagancias que tenían ciertos franceses.

Les esperaba una larga tarde recorriendo Springfield…

* * *

-Así que, aquí es donde estudiaste-

-Si…-

-Se ve agradable-

Lisa sonrió mientras miraba el viejo edificio escolar que se alzaba ante ellos.-Mis mejores notas las obtuve aquí…-

-Te ha de haber encantado este lugar. Yo odiaba las tareas y las matemáticas a más no poder.- dijo Pierré entre pequeñas risas.

-Yo también odiaba las matemáticas, pero oye, las tareas me salvaban de desaprobar los cursos-dijo Rémi dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Pierré.

¿Por qué ella no habría podido ser así? Siempre se lo había preguntado… ¿Qué era lo que la motivaba a seguir siendo una estudiante excelente, ahora que ya había cumplido el máximo de sus sueños?...

Lisa calentó sus manos con su aliento. Estaba haciendo mucho frío y, a pesar de que llevaba la ropa adecuada para ese clima, se estaba congelando. Empezaron a caminar alrededor de la escuela. Los niños estaban en clase, así que no notaban su presencia y la de sus amigos.

-¡Ya se!- exclamó Pierré repentinamente. Alizé miraba tranquilamente las calles cuando una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cabeza. Pierré rompió en risas.

-¡Pierré!- le regaño Vhenemian. Pierré se volvió para hablar con su novia, pero una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cara, haciéndole perder un poco de equilibrio. Lisa rió mientras observaba la escena. Rémi, que estaba parado a su costado, le tomó la mano y la acercó a él.

-Feliz aniversario- se susurró al oído mientras colocaba algo discretamente en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de Lisa. Ella sonrió mientras lo envolvía en un suave abrazo.

-Feliz aniversario- respondió susurrando.

…Dos años… ¿soportaría otro año más? ¿Sería capaz de seguir con eso?

Una bola de nieve se estrelló en la espalda de Rémi. Este la liberó para tomar venganza sobre su amigo pelinegro que reía mientras era atacado por su novia y su amiga. Lisa se unió poco después cuando una de las bolas de nieve de Alizé se desvió…estos eran los momentos que le gustaba disfrutar mientras durasen…

* * *

MÁS TARDE

-¿Que sigue en la lista?-preguntó Maggie mientras miraba con atención la comida que estaba sobre los mostradores.

-Tres lechugas frescas-dijo mientras revisaba la lista.

-En serio Lis, ya dime ¿no extrañas la comida de por aquí?-

-Ja, créeme, no hay mucha diferencia.-

-No si te gusta comer caracoles-dijo Maggie con una sonrisa burlona. Lisa le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a su hermana. Esa niña había cambiado mucho, era más alta y su expresión infantil había sido reemplazada por una expresión que mostraba que tenía el carácter de su querido hermano Bart, usaba un polo celeste con bordes negros, que iba perfectamente a juego con su falda negra tableada, obviamente su madre no debía haber estado de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Como son los franceses?-preguntó repentinamente arqueando una ceja.

-¿Uh?-preguntó Lisa, no muy segura de lo que se refería su hermana menor. Maggie viró los ojos y luego intento explicarse mejor.

-¿Cómo es ese chico?- pregunto señalando levemente con la cabeza a Rémi, que observaba curioso junto a Pierré los diferentes tipos de tarjetas navideñas.

-Oh- dijo Lisa mientras fijaba la vista en los empaques de café y de galletas que se encontraban en el carrito de compras. Era difícil de explicar…primeramente porque no sabía por dónde empezar…y en segundo lugar…no sabía cómo expresarlo muy claramente.-Pues-dijo tanteando por dónde empezar. –Cuando llegue a Paris, intente hacerme de algunas amigas. Durante una de mis clases de la universidad conocí a Alizé. Alizé me presentó a Vhenemian, y luego conocí a Pierré, el novio de Vhenemian, y él me presentó a Rémi. Después de un año, después de que nos hicimos amigos…-Maggie la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, la estaba escuchando y mantenía su ceja arqueada.-Me di cuenta de que sentía algo por él. Luego me confeso de que é también sentía algo por mí.-

-Vaya-susurró Maggie entre pequeñas risas. Lisa la miró un poco extrañada. Nada de lo que había dicho parecía tener un poco de gracia.-Supongo que lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-

-Si-respondió Lisa, de la misma manera a la que respondería una pregunta del profesor durante las clases.

Maggie examino su expresión cuidadosamente, y se volvió hacia el estante de comida. Le hubiese gustado saber que pensaba, si en realidad creía en todo lo que ella le había dicho ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-¿Cómo conociste a Demian?-preguntó tratando de distraer a su hermana.

-Se mudo aquí hace más de un año. Es primo de una de mis amigas, y ella me lo presentó.- respondió Maggie con una pequeña sonrisa. Su madre le había hablado de Demian en sus cartas, y de lo mucho que Maggie lo quería. Su madre, como siempre, había estado preocupada a sobre manera, en su opinión, y aparentemente los había estado espiando, comprobando que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

-Por cierto…El cumpleaños de Demi es dentro de tres días, yo y los chicos de la banda estamos planeando darle una sorpresa en su casa. Así que tú y tus amigos están invitados.-

Una fiesta. Supuso que no habría problema…es decir, solo iba a ir personas que rodearan la edad de su hermana, ¿verdad?

-Sí, iremos con gusto.- respondió Lisa tranquilamente.

-Perfecto- dijo Maggie con una sonrisa mientras revisaba las cosas que había en el carrito.

Parecía que todo estaba bien. Maggie había vuelto a revisar la lista que su madre le dio, Vhenemian se puso a su lado con unas bolsas abrazadas fuertemente a su pecho.

- ¿Cómo celebran la navidad?-

-Pues_…_- dijo Lisa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir las disparatadas navidades que había pasado con su familia.-Se puede decir que son muy entretenidas.-

Vhenemian rió.-Por dios, eso sonó como si siempre pasaran una navidad de locos-

"Así es" respondió Lisa mentalmente.- Créeme, la diversión empieza en noche buena.-

-Eso sí que es suerte. La mayoría de mis navidades las pasé con mi nana y una buena bandeja de galletas. La mayor diversión que obtuve de eso fue comer las galletas.-

"Suerte…" pensó Lisa. Las navidades con su familia no habían sido lo peor del mundo, en realidad tenía que admitir que las navidades de su niñez habían sido bastante entretenidas, muy cálidas y algunas veces un tanto destructivas. Pero no se podía quejar.

Se limitó a mostrar una suave sonrisa. Esperaba que esa navidad fuera tan cálida como las que ella recordaba. Oh, y seguro iba a ser muy interesante, ya que Bart y Jessica les tenían una gran sorpresa a sus padres.

* * *

Esa noche

Por fin había llegado. Junto con toda esa caravana de alegría que siempre le acompaña. Su madre había preparado un pavo de aspecto exquisito, por supuesto Homero también estaba de acuerdo, he intentaba a toda costa robarse una de las deliciosas piernas del pavo que iba a ser servido esa noche. En la sala se había colocado un árbol de navidad, tan vistoso como los que recordaba en su infancia, y debajo de este se hallaban varios regalos que serian abiertos más tarde.

Maggie estaba sentada sobre uno de los sillones de la sala hablando con alguien, posiblemente coordinando lo que planeaba hacer dentro de los siguientes días. Jessica y Bart también se hallaban presentes, al parecer el reverendo ya se había enterado de lo que estaban planeando y pues...habían llegado más temprano de lo esperado. Ella, por su parte trataba de disfrutar ese momento…trataba de no pensar, de no recordar nada que le pudiera doler. Esperaba que esos días restantes pasaran rápido…

Oh, era hora de darle la noticia a Marge…. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Iba a ser una noche muy interesante…

* * *

Fiestas

Estaba sentada escuchando la música a todo volumen mientras intentaba sostener una conversación con Alizé y Rémi, no había tenido mucho éxito en esto…pero por lo menos la mantenía distraída de cualquier pensamiento.

Para los demás, la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito. La sala de esa casa extraña se había llenado de chicos y chicas de trece o catorce años que procuraban pasarlo lo mejor que podían. Maggie había desaparecido entre la gente y no la había visto desde que llegaron a ese lugar. Bart y Jessica también se encontraban ahí, al parecer Bart se había convertido en toda una leyenda en la secundaria y primaria de Springfield, era algo de esperarse después de todos los años de tormento hacia los maestros.

-Un momento, voy al baño- dijo Alizé intentando hacerse escuchar, y luego desapareciendo entre la gente. Simultáneamente apareció Bart, quien tomó asiento al lado de Rémi.

-¿La están pasando bien?-

-Oh, sí- respondió Rémi pasando un brazo por la cintura de Lisa.

-Afuera esta Pierré, los muchachos quieren conocerlos, ¿te importa ir un rato?- preguntó Bart mirando discretamente a Lisa.

¿Pero por qué?

Rémi se volvió hacia Lisa y preguntó -¿Te importa si…?-

-Está bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa-Alizé no se tardará mucho en baño-

-Volveré enseguida- dijo Rémi besando su mejilla y siguiendo a Bart entre la gente.

Observaba a la gente pasar, bailar, y hablar con sus amigos. Alizé se estaba tardando y Rémi había sido secuestrado por su hermano. Se estaba aburriendo más de lo normal. Se paró decidida a ir por una soda, paso entre la gente con cierta dificultad. Logro ver a Bart parado cerca a la puerta, estaba hablando con alguien, para su sorpresa Rémi no se encontraba con él. Empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, se detuvo en un punto donde podía ver a su hermano hablando con dos chicos de su tamaño. Había algo extraño en ellos…se acercó un poco más, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Las personas que estaban hablando con Bart estaban dando la espalda y no esto no le permitía ver de quienes se trataba...pero no tendría que acercarse más.

Bart empezó a adentrarse entre la gente, con él avanzaron las dos personas. Uno de los muchachos era un poco más alto que Bart, tenía pelo marrón oscuro y largo. Jimbo Jones. Sus ojos se tornaron con pánico hacia la otra persona….Su cerebro escaneo la imagen una y otra vez, no queriendo admitir que no era un juego de la imaginación.

Era él, no cabía duda. Aunque una la capucha de su polera negra no le permitía ver bien su cara, podía distinguirlo ¿Qué hacía él en un lugar así? Demian solo tenía catorce años, NO debería conocerlo.

Apartó los ojos de él inmediatamente y empezó a buscar un lugar por donde desaparecer inmediatamente. Mientras se abría paso entre la gente se volvió para comprobar de que él seguía ahí, pero solo vio a Jimbo Jones hablando con Bart.-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Maggie entre pequeñas risas mientras la obligaba a sentarse en una silla a su lado –Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.-dijo aún riéndose.

-No pasa nada, Maggie, oye…-

-Verdad- la interrumpió –Aún no te presento a Demian, ¡Demi!-empezó a llamar Maggie ¿Por qué tenía que hablar tan fuerte? ¡Llamaba más la atención! Un chico de pelo marrón oscuro tirando para negro, de catorce años se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Hola Maggs-dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Maggie.

-Hola Demi, ella es mi hermana mayor Lisa, Lis él es Demian- el muchacho volvió su mirada hacia ella, sus ojos estaban escondidos por lentillas de color rojo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Demian ofreciéndole su mano.

-Mucho gusto, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.-

-Gracias-

-Oye Demi, ¿Qué te parece si le presentas al resto de los chicos?-

-Si supongo que está bien. Voy por ellos.- dijo mientras desaparecía entre la multitud, demasiado rápido para el horror de Lisa. Maggie rió siniestramente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Qué te pasa Lis? Parece que…no se… ¿salir corriendo, tal vez?- dijo resaltando las últimas palabras. La sangre de Lisa se heló, era verdad, no quería estar ahí, quería alejarse de lo doloroso…

-¿Ah? No, es solo que…- Inmediatamente Demian apareció seguido por otros tres chicos de su edad, para el alivio de Lisa.

-Ellos son Josh, Jared y Larken-dijo Demian señalando a cada uno de sus amigos. Todos llevaban lentillas de color rojo, por lo tanto ellos deberían ser los demás integrantes de la banda. –Ella es Lisa-

-Mucho gusto- respondieron cada uno de ellos, estrechando la mano de Lisa.

-Mucho gusto- respondió Lisa. Rémi salió de entre la multitud, se dirigió hacia ella calmadamente.

–Lis, ¿Dónde te habías ido?- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Lisa para acercarla más a él.

-Oh, él es Rémi, el novio de Lisa. Ellos son Demian, Josh, Jared y Larken-

-Es un placer-

-Mucho gusto-

-Liz, ¿Quieres bailar?-le preguntó Rémi con una sonrisa.

-¿No sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos?-respondió forzando la sonrisa más natural que podía. Rémi rió ligeramente y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Ella tenía miedo, sus manos estaban congeladas de los nervios…del miedo….

…pero…

... ¿Sabía a qué le temía tanto? ¿Sabía porque sentía miedo?...se…se supone que ahora eran amigos ahora, ¿verdad?....

…Por otro lado estaba Rémi… él había sido muy bueno con ella, muy respetuoso, muy cariñoso…y no se merecía verse afectado por su culpa…por sus miedos…por sus recuerdos….Notó esa pequeña mueca de preocupación en la cara de Rémi, intento dispersarla con una sonrisa. Él la envolvió en un abrazo. –Te amo- le susurró al oído.

…Dolía tanto no sentir lo mismo…

-Yo también- mintió ella

…Dolía tanto hacerlo…

Ella sentía cariño por él…pero no algo más fuerte….Había servido para hacer más fáciles las cosas…pero últimamente se había vuelto muy doloroso. Cariño. No era suficiente para llenar el hueco que ella misma se había hecho…y quizás era mejor dejarlo así…antes de hacerlo más grande…más doloroso.

…Él no se merecía que ella se sintiera así…no se merecía sufrir por ella…por eso quizás sería mejor alejarse de Springfield…e intentar de que ese sentimiento creciera...quizás era mejor dejar atrás el pasado y olvidar la existencia de ese hueco…así no lastimaría a nadie más.

Besó la mejilla de Rémi, su manera de pedir disculpas. Él respondió de la misma manera, y luego rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la llevo fuera de la pista de baile. Ambos se reunieron con Demian, los demás integrantes de la banda y Alizé, que ya había sido presentada.

-¿Qué clase de música toca su banda?-

-Rock/Punk-

-Josh es el vocalista, Jared toca la guitarra, Demian el bajo y Larken la batería.-

-Suena bastante interesante, ¿a que no, Lisa?-preguntó Alizé.

-Si- respondió Lisa tranquilamente, al fin. El miedo se había dispersado…no lo veía por ninguna parte…quizás se había marchado…sentía un pequeño alivio y un pequeño dolor por otro lado, ¿Acaso ya no la quería ni como amiga? ¿No quería volver a verla…nunca más? Suspiró suavemente.

Sin embargo, ese momento no duraría mucho.

Había alguien, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes más oscuros que los de Lisa, que estaba determinada a llevar a cabo el más malévolo de todos los planes, y que esperaba terminar de ejecutar el paso uno con éxito. Aun para sus trece años, conocía lo suficiente a su hermana y, en su punto de vista, torpe, demasiado modesta personalidad. En su opinión, esto era lo más estúpido que su muy inteligente hermana había hecho…y no iba a permitir que siguiera así…

Era una completa pena que el muchacho hubiera caído en la trampa tendida por ella y su hermano mayor.

Salió de entre la gente seguida por su hermano mayor, y su amigo. Ni su hermana ni él tenían la más mínima idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lisa se encontraba de espaldas, a su alrededor estaban su amiga, su "novio", Demian y los demás integrantes de Red Cross Scar.

Sería fácil.

-Volví- dijo Maggie cambiando la sonrisa malévola que se había dibujado en su cara por una que aparentara ser terriblemente inocente.

…No estaba dispuesta a perder…

-Quiero presentarles a alguien- dijo mientras hacia lo posible por distraer la vista de su hermana de la persona que se encontraba tan cerca de ella y que tampoco había notado la presencia de esta. Perfecto. Le dio una pequeña señal a Bart con la mano. Su hermano se encontraba detrás de su amigo y lo empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo avanzar y llamar la atención del grupo.

-Nelson- dijo Maggie tirando del brazo del muchacho-Ellos son Alizé, Rémi y mi hermana Lisa-

Pudo ver como los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos y se quedo congelada por la sorpresa. Se lo había advertido, ella era su peor pesadilla en carne y hueso….

* * *

A/N:

PERDOOOOON TOT no planeaba demorarme tanto en hacer este capítulo. He pasado por una especie de enfermedad, o yo la considero así, que se llama "Writer's block" fue horrible…y no creo estar curada del todo, pero en fin, hubieron cosas que me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo: como las bandas sonoras de ese siniestro juego Rule of Rose, las canciones de panic at the disco, la película Entrevista con el vampiro, e incluso ver el Grinch me ayudo de alguna manera.

T-T ¿Por qué solo hay cuatro reviews y cien hits? (agradecimientos a Isabel, musicgirl4e y PaolaS.C) PORFAVOOOR dejen reviews con su opinión, si hay algo que mejorar, solo díganlo. Nos vemos pronto XP.


	4. Vete

**Hold On 2: The Sharpest Lives**

Capitulo 4: Vete

Tenía que ser mentira y ojalá lo fuese. Ella no podía estar parada enfrente de él. Era totalmente imposible. Y para su mal, parecía real…

Sus ojos la evitaban a toda costa. Tenía la mirada fija en sus amigos, quienes no parecían notar nada raro. Estrechó la mano del rubio, que ya le habían presentado anteriormente, y la muchacha de pelo marrón. Intento hacerlo lo más lento posible que pudo, simplemente no podía verla, no podía girar su vista en torno a ella.

Había sido una trampa….Le habían tendido una maldita trampa, Bart obviamente sabía que su hermana iba a estar ahí. Lo iba a matar…cuando saliera de ahí y se tranquilizase un poco. Ahora tenía que enfrentar algo más difícil.

Sintió como se helaba mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella. Su cerebro parecía haberse congelado, ya no podía pensar en nada, apenas podía recordar su nombre.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella ahí?

-Hola Lisa, mi nombre es Nelson Muntz-dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo. Lisa estiró su mano de la misma manera, y la colocó sobre la de él cuidadosamente, como si se tratara de la hoja de un cuchillo con la que se tiene que ser precavido para no cortarse. Basto el suave tacto de su mano para debilitar la barrera emocional que había forjado segundos antes. Eso no podía estar, en ningún sentido, bien. Sintió como empezaba a marearse lentamente. Empezó a sentir ese dolor, que había logrado bloquear, surgir lentamente.

Ella lo examinaba con sus ojos verdes mientras soltaba su mano. Él levantó los ojos para observar rápidamente a la persona que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Sí, no cabía duda de que era ella. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más, y su pelo estaba más largo y liso de lo que él recordaba, su piel mantenía el mismo tono sin embargo. Pero sus ojos...había algo en su mirada…algo inquietante, que solo alguien que la conociera como él, podía decir que lo hacía ó lo había hecho en algún momento, podría notar. Parecía tener miedo, no necesitaba tenerlo si se ponía a pensar. Él no se le iba a acercar más que eso. Era ella. Y él quería que se fuera.

* * *

-Mucho gusto-respondió ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Analizó la figura que se encontraba ante ella nuevamente ¿Esperaba creer que estaba alucinando nuevamente? Había sentido su mano, él SI era de verdad. Diferente a lo que recordaba, más alto, con una mirada fría que aplastaba el recuerdo de la cálida mirada que había atesorado durante tanto tiempo. Incluso sus ojos se veían más oscuros ahora. Su pelo más oscuro, su piel más pálida, y no había sonrisa existente en su rostro.

Él giró hacia los demás. Pero su mirada no quería despegarse de él. Vio como sus amigos le hablaban. Lo vio. Pero su sentido auditivo no estaba recibiendo ningún sonido por el momento. Su cuerpo empezó a helarse, quería irse de ese lugar en seguida ¿Cuánto más aguantaría de todos modos? Nadie parecía notar lo que había pasado hace menos de un minuto.

¿Qué había pasado de todas formas? ¿Resultaría, a la vista de los demás, algo de otro planeta que le presentaran a alguien? ¿Por qué él no había dicho nada, porque no había dicho que ya la conocía? ¿Por qué la miraba tan fríamente?

"Es que ellos no saben…" pensó intentando mantener la calma. Sintió una mirada clavada en ella. Despegó la vista de él y la clavó en la persona que se encontraba a su izquierda. Paseó sus ojos por la cara de Maggie mientras unía los pedazos de un rompecabezas mental. Esa sonrisa malévola dibujada en su rostro, que al mismo tiempo podría pasar por una inocente mueca de una niña de trece años.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó a su hermana con la mirada. Esta rió suavemente y le tomó la mano ágilmente.

-Lis, acompáñame un momento, tengo que buscar a alguien.- dijo mientras la arrastraba fuera lejos del grupo.-Volvemos en un segundo- dijo Maggie mientras se alejaban.

La llevo entre la multitud, rápidamente y sin decir nada, hasta llegar al pequeño patio de la casa. Donde la soltó y se acomodó en una pequeña banca de madera negra que se encontraba ahí.

-Sabes, aquí podrías gritar todo lo que quieras y nadie te escucharía-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Maggie…-susurró escuchando el estado de su voz, tan baja que apenas podía ser audible.

-¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa? Antes de que grites algo y jures venganza sobre mi persona, debes saber que Bart también ha cooperado.-dijo manteniendo una sonrisa "inocente" en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Hu? Vaya…no había pensado en eso…supongo que solo quería ver la cara que ponías.-

-Maggie…-

-Lis, no puedo responderte nada si sigues repitiendo mi nombre de esa manera.-

-¿Tú lo has traído, verdad?-dijo levantando el tono de su voz un poco más de lo que tenía planeado. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

-Que aburrido, no fui yo fue Bart.- dijo entre pequeñas risas-Él lo invitó Lisa…pero la idea fue de _moi_-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-¿Qué se les ha pasado por la mente? Maggie esto no tiene nada de gracia. Maggie ellos no saben quién es, aún no se los he contado.- dijo acercándose un poco más a su hermana menor. Secó sus ojos con la manga del sweater que llevaba puesto.

Maggie arqueó una ceja mientras se recostaba sobre la banca para observar el cielo nocturno.- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué, Lisa?...tratándose de él…supuse que ya lo habrías hecho…. ¿Pero por qué no lo has hecho? Es realmente un misterio, ¿Rémi no te ha preguntado nada sobre eso nunca?-

-No…no lo ha hecho-respondió mientras se arrodillaba al costado de su hermana. Nada de eso podía ser justo, había luchado mucho para aceptar que no lo volvería a ver, y que si existía alguna posibilidad de que lo volviera a ver…pues lo había pensado muy diferente a lo que acababa de pasar…

-Creo que has arruinado un poco mi plan, Lis- dijo Maggie al cabo de unos minutos con un tono de decepción en su voz. – Pero…- dijo mirándola tranquilamente, como si estuviera tratando un tema mucho más normal –Dicen que uno hace cosas buenas por las personas que quiere…yo haré esto por ti-dijo su hermana dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-No entiendo Maggie, ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? ¿A qué quieren llegar?...-Una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Maggie se sentó nuevamente y le indicó que se sentase a su lado.

-Maggie… ¿No les importa lo que…lo que siento por Rémi? Tus juegos pueden ser peligrosos Maggie, soy mayor, créeme que se lo que te estoy diciendo…lo mejor es que dejes esto.-

-… ¿Lis?- preguntó Maggie casi susurrando. Lisa la miró fijamente. Tenía que detener todo eso, tenía que detenerlo porque sabía que iba a traer dolor. Sabía que así iba a ser.

-¿Lis tu de verdad sientes algo por ese chico francés?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, Maggie- respondió Lisa tratando de terminar de calmarse. No era mentira lo que decía, no lo era…

Maggie parpadeó lentamente mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Río suavemente mientras se paraba y arreglaba su falda negra tableada.

-Oye, si seguimos aquí afuera vamos a coger un resfriado. Además no creo que se traguen el cuento de enantes si nos quedamos un minuto más aquí-dijo mientras que se dirigía a la puerta que conectaba el patio con la sala donde se encontraba la gente. Lisa no la seguía, miraba el suelo mientras respiraba normalmente. Maggie detectó en seguida cual era su preocupación.

-Puedes apostar a que no es así-dijo causando que Lisa levantara la cabeza y la mirara-Ya no está ahí Lis, se ha ido puedes apostar por ello.-

Lisa se paró un par de segundos después. Tomó un gran sorbo de aire antes de dejar que Maggie empezara a tirar de su brazo y la llevara entre la multitud de personas tan rápido como lo había hecho antes. Pronto pudo divisar a Alizé y Rémi hablando animadamente entre ellos. Él ya no estaba ahí.

-Estamos de regreso, vaya pero que lastima que Ling no haya venido, ya se las verá conmigo mañana.- dijo liberando el brazo de Lisa. Esta examinó los rostros de Rémi y Alizé en busca de alguna mueca de extraño ó algo similar. Todo parecía estar normal.

¿Pero en verdad lo estaba?

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre su cama. Miraba el techo mientras sus ojos se volvían a poblar de agua, los recuerdos que siempre había querido olvidar invadían su mente lentamente…que desesperante….Nada, en su mirada no había habido nada, como si se tratara de un desconocido realmente.

Eso dolía más… ¿era eso lo que la hacía llorar? ¿Pero por qué? ¿De dónde había sacado la tonta idea de que él la iba a querer como una amiga? ¿Por qué había creído eso? ¿Por qué había tenido esa esperanza?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber aceptado la invitación de Maggie? ¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué estaba en Springfield? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

No tenía sentido, nada de eso tenía sentido. Es más, ¿Cuándo había dejado de entenderse a si misma? Hace unas horas atrás se había decidido a olvidar todo lo respectivo a su pasado. No era justo. Eso no podía ser nada justo. Todo había pasado tan rápido, no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en nada. No había tenido oportunidad de ser fuerte…solo había aguantado golpes.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Secó sus lágrimas y fijó su vista en la ventana. La nieve se había ido en los últimos días…pero el frío no…. Pasó un buen rato antes de que se diera cuenta de que no llevaba puesta su pijama, y que ya había pasado la medianoche. Luego de ponerse su pijama se metió entre los cobertores. Miraba al techo, esperando encontrar las respuestas a sus problemas ahí, aunque sabía que no encontraría nada…

Sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse lentamente. Dejándola en la oscuridad total. Dejándola dormir….

* * *

Esa noche no iría a casa…no era como si a alguien le importara de todos modos. Su madre se había ido hace un año, y ahora esa casa era toda suya. De todas formas no tenía ganas de ir esta noche. Solo caminaría y se quedaría dormido donde la policía no lo encontrara. Tenía mucho en que pensar, y cuando empezara a hacerlo no podría detenerse.

Camino sin saber exactamente a donde lo dirigían sus pies. Se adentraba en la zona más sucia de Springfield, donde el día es de noche, donde todos son "vampiros" porque duermen de día y viven de noche. Pasó entre los callejones estrechos de los locales, todo estaba oscuro ahí. Era perfecto, como la última vez que se había encontrado en uno.

"Recuerda" se dijo "Recuerda lo que dijo". Sí, recordaba lo que ella le había dicho antes de marcharse. No tenía sentido, ¿Qué hacía en Springfield? Ahí no había nada que Francia no pudiera superar. Ella había dicho que lo más posible era que no regresara hasta que hubiese terminado la universidad. Dos años, en ese tiempo no se termina la universidad ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Había regresado para ver a su familia? ¿Por qué había traído amigos con ella?

Quería que se fuese. No aguantaba su presencia…no se sentía bien mirarla a los ojos, no se sentía bien tener que hablarle. Mirarla era como pasar el dedo por una navaja una y otra vez, pero ¿Por qué habría de derramar su sangre innecesariamente? Ya se había convencido de que algo no quería que este con ella, y que debía de tener sus razones, y lo había aceptado…no iba a cambiar de opinión ahora.

Era mejor así, para los dos.

Recordó lo tonto que se había sentido al darse cuenta que durante un tiempo, había llegado a creer…que la tendría a su lado para siempre…eso era definitivamente, pedir demasiado. Ella merecía algo mejor. Que estúpido había sido ilusionarse tanto con algo que sabía que era demasiado bueno para él.

Miró hacia el callejón, a lo lejos se distinguían las letras de un letrero fosforescente. Claramente se leía la palabra "Bar". Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro mientras observaba el letrero. Tenía veinte años, y con lo persuasivo que resultaba podía hacerse pasar por veintiún años sin ningún problema, además nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo.

Empezó a caminar hacia ahí lentamente. Sus ojos no se despegaban del letrero del bar. Una copa o dos ayudarían a aliviar ese malestar que sentía. Y su plan resultó, minutos más tarde se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de aquel bar lleno de ebrios sin vida, con una cerveza en la mano. Quizá algún día él llegara a ser como ellos…después de todo no podría esperar más, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, pagar las cuentas de la casa le había obligado a conseguir un trabajo, no era la gran cosa, no ganaba mucho, pero por lo menos podía pagar las multas de su madre que llegaban a la casa.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Debería dejar que la arresten, ella no había cuidado de él nunca. Quizás era por eso…porque nunca lo había hecho, el se había criado con sus amigos, y había aprendido a sobrevivir en las peores condiciones…todo gracias a esa mujer que decía que era su madre.

"Que sea por eso, entonces" pensó mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de cerveza. Miro con atención la botella, si tomaba otros dos sorbos como ese habría acabado con ella. Se lamentaba no estar ebrio, no lo estaba porque acababa de gastar lo último que llevaba en el bolsillo. Era una pena, el camino a donde sea que fuera esa noche no iba a ser nada agradable…

Le había agradado la oscuridad de ese callejón…lo callado que estaba todo y lo vacio que estaba. Era, en sus términos, acogedor. Al levantarse de la mesa comprobó que no estaba tan sobrio como pensaba, pero ¿Qué importaba que su sentido de coordinación no funcionara bien por el momento? No lo necesitaba de todas maneras. Miró uno de los relojes que colgaban de las paredes antes de salir. Dos de la mañana. El "día" ya estaba terminando.

Salió de la misma manera que había llegado, sin que nadie lo notara y sin que a nadie le importara. Se sentó en el oscuro callejón, mirando la pared de ladrillo oscuro.

"Tiene suerte de que no piense acercarme a ella…porque no le agradaría nada esto" pensó mientras observaba el lugar donde se encontraba.

"…No es como si le importara ahora de todas formas…y no es como si a mí me importara que fuera o no fuera así"

* * *

_Esa tarde estaba lloviendo, no demasiado fuerte como para no salir, pero si lo suficiente para que llevara puesta una buena casaca. Había salido con intención de despejar su mente. A pesar de que ese día había sido mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Demasiado si se ponía a pensar. Homero y Marge habían salido a ver alguna clase de exposición junto a Maggie, Bart estaba viendo una película en la sala, y Nelson había salido a buscar un empleo todo el día. _

_Aún no le había dicho lo de la oferta de la Universidad de Paris… ¿Y cómo planeaba decírselo? No había pensado en eso aun…quizás porque no quería…._

_Sabía…sabía que si le decía la iba a terminar convenciendo de aceptar la oferta…no podía dejar que lo hiciera hasta no haberlo pensado bien. Cuatro años es mucho tiempo. Lo que fuera que fuera a hacer,_ _tenía que pensarlo bien. "Cuatro años estudiando en Paris…" pensó intentando imaginarse en ese lugar. Paris era una ciudad llena de cosas para ver, repleta de obras de arte y arquitectura maravillosa…que suerte tenía, ¿verdad?_

_Observó lo que estaba a su alrededor. Solo había un par de personas y los arboles…que cada vez había menos a su parecer…el cielo estaba gris, el sol pálido y apenas visible detrás de las nubes grises, y la lluvia…_

_Todo ese tiempo pensando que terminaría en Connecticut, esa había sido su meta. El día anterior había llegado el sobre de Yale, la habían aceptado y le ofrecían una beca…sin embargo en esos momentos no podía pensar en Yale…ya no, ahora pensaba en Paris._

_Suspiró. La lluvia empezaba a ponerse más intensa, a tal punto que las calles habían quedado limpias de gente y el agua caía en finos chorros de agua de las hojas de los arboles. Dio media vuelta en la esquina y emprendió el regreso a casa. Esperaba que sus padres no hubieran vuelto ya, a su madre no le iba a agradar nada que estuviera afuera con ese clima. Miró su reloj de mano que indicaba que había pasado media hora desde que salió de casa._

"_Pero como vuela el tiempo."_

* * *

(A/N):

Hola, esta vez he trabajado un poco más rápido, aunque si nos fijamos este capítulo es la mitad de uno normal XD. Creo que a partir de ahora los capítulos van a ser más cortos u-u y puede que me demore un poco más en publicar el capitulo cinco, el Lunes empiezan las clases y este es mi PENULTIMO año de secundaria TuT. En fin, esta vez saque las ideas a flote viendo Coraline, Mean girls, Viernes 13 y leyendo The Vampire Diaries (en inglés por supuesto).

Ammm no se…me parece que hay algo malo con el fic, si lo hay POR FAVOR diganmee T-T. Si les gusto dejen reviews ^^.


End file.
